Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki is a villain from Boku no Hero Academia. He is the leader of the League of Villains and he desires to kill All Might. Personality Like most villains in Boku no Hero, Tomura is disgusted with how society is like. He also hates the heroes especially All Might for being the symbol of peace. Tomura also hates anyone who admires All Might like Izuku Midoriya and Hero Killer Stain. Unlike the Hero Killer, Tomura is out for carnage and to some degree fame. At times, Tomura can become furious over anything that happens to not go his way like how he did not get any recognition for the Noumus that attacked the civilians in Hosu or for people constantly praising the Hero Killer in front of him. Tomura is also arrogant and sadistic. He has no qualms in threatening anyone's life whether it is a civilian or student at Yuuei. History Tomura and the other villains first appeared at the training site where the students were practicing. When he did not see All Might, he was frustrated and decided to use his force to attack all the other heroes there as a way to draw All Might's attention. He fought Shouta and was responsible for defeating him. He also tried to attack the students but All Might eventually appeared. Shocked at All Might's appearance, he tried to attack him as well but as time dragged on more heroes appeared. Tomura decided to retreat with one of the other villains. While they were able to retreat, he complained to one of his men that they were unsuccessful in their objectives to take out All Might and ended up losing their men. He was instructed by an individual on a computer monitor to start looking for new men for the organization. He watched the Sports Festival on his computer and was carefully observing Izuku during the event. After the Sports festival, he met with the Hero Killer Stain. He decided to let him join the League of Villains since they were in desperate need of a new member. The two then got into a skirmish where Stain pinned him down. After discussing the values of the League of Villains, Stain asked to go to Hosu to continue his work. Black Mist then teleported Tomura, Stain and himself to city of Hosu. As Stain took off to try and cleanse Hosu of the "fake" heroes, Tomura began complaining about Stain and his motives. He decided that he wanted to unleash a few Noumus upon the town to destroy it. As the Noumus were getting defeated by the heroes and Stain fell in battle against a few heroes, Tomura got infuriated and decided to leave the town. The next day, he read the news and was frustrated that Stain got recognition from fighting the heroes and that his Noumus did not get any recognition from the media. He was introduced to new members of the League of Villains. Tomura was not impressed by their praise of the Hero Killer and left the room out of spite. Tomura later decides to confront Izuku at a public mall in his civilian appearance. He took the teen as hostage and asked him a couple questions about himself and the Hero Killer. When Izuku states that his and the Hero Killer's motives were because of the inspiration of All Might, he decides that he is more willing to kill All Might since he is praised so much as the symbol of peace. He decides to leave when Izuku's friend questions him. He left the mall thinking about his grudge against All Might. Category:Articles under construction Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Outright Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Petrifiers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Envious Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers